


blue

by vagarius



Series: sunset colors [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: A dream.
Relationships: Ikaruga Madoka/Ikaruga Misumi
Series: sunset colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	blue

Misumi wakes up to the slide of a door.

Misumi has always been a light sleeper – it wouldn't be the first time he's woken up to a distant door sliding open, followed by the padding of Madoka's quiet footfalls, or the heavier ones of his father – but the sound is much too close, and unlike usual, Misumi doesn't feel his body jolt. It feels like he had already been awake when the door slid open – and, unmistakably, the door that had been opened was his.

No one ever opens his door.

Misumi sits up, and even this feels strange. The blanket that falls to his waist feels weightless, and its temperature undetectable. Misumi ignores this, and turns to his bedroom door.

... _Madoka?_

Misumi doesn't speak, but Madoka seems to hear him, and glides closer to Misumi at the sound – _thought? –_ of his name. _Nii-san,_ Madoka says, but doesn't really say, and crawls into Misumi's lap.

The last time they had been this close, Madoka and Misumi had been very small. They had the house to themselves, and Jii-chan, and Misumi had held Madoka to his chest, vowing to protect him.

This is different. Madoka is bigger, now, and his thighs bracket Misumi's hips like a cage. The hands that land on Misumi's chest feel like heavy weights, pushing him down onto his back, but Misumi barely feels the fall. Then Madoka's body follows, and Misumi can't breathe.

_Madoka,_ Misumi thinks again. _Madoka._

_Nii-san,_ Madoka says but doesn't say. His hands slide up from Misumi's chest to his neck. The heels of Madoka's palms meet at the base of his throat, and Misumi gasps as he presses down.

Misumi's body trembles. Madoka is warm, much too warm on top of him, but Misumi would never even imagine pushing him off. When Madoka's hips start to move, Misumi can't help but follow, his own hips rising from the bed to press against his brother. Madoka lets out his first real sound – a moan, long and low and everything Misumi could ever wish for.

But Misumi has always been a light sleeper.

He wakes up to the sound of his own moan, weak and needy, as his whole body jerks underneath the covers. His skin is slick with sweat.

He's hard.

He quickly sinks his teeth into his right hand, and shoves his left hand into his pants. He gets off quickly, cum painting the insides of his briefs, and coating his fingers in a sticky film.

He wipes his hand on his pants, then kicks them off along with his underwear. After a moment, he shoves off his blanket, too.

The air is cool on his legs, and he knows he'll have to get dressed again soon. In a few hours, he'll have to be up again for school. And some hours after that, he'll wander around, alone, until returning home.

But for now – for now, he pretends Madoka is still with him.


End file.
